The Lost Daughter: Story of Rami
by SilverMist44
Summary: Repost of The Story of Rami with extra chapters. Please read! Can Rami find out where she came from? Or will a certain semi- Saiyan help her in more ways then one? M. TrunksXOC
1. Author

_Hey there, fanfictioners! This is WinterScarlet. Probably wondering why Im not on my normal account. Truth be old, I lost it. It's a long story, but I am working from this account now and I updated the story. It took a while because I had loads of homework and I had a hard time getting inspiration. I hope you like it :)_

The Lost Daughter: Story of Rami

Character Description:

Full Name:Sabrina Summers

Real Name:Rami

Sex: Female

Age: 17

Race: Saiyan

Family: Raditz (father)

Lornai (mother)

Bardock (grandfather)

Sharotto (grandmother)

Goku (uncle)

Chi-Chi (aunt)

Gohan (cousin)

Goten (cousin)

Koran (brother)

Trevor (adopted father)

Jennifer (adopted mother)

Lara (life-long best friend)

Appearance: Long spiky black hair (like her father) that reaches her

knees, with spiky bangs over her eyes. Purple eyes and

slightly tanned skin. Likes to wear casual clothing such as

purple shirt, black skinny jeans, blue Levi's and black

Fingerless-gloves. Has a black monkey tail that matches her

hair. Slim figure, 5'6 and is considered very beautiful.

Traits: Sarcastic, fun loving, fit, feisty,

optimistic, hardworking, easy-going, not a people person, animal-

lover, genius, stubborn, emotional (sometimes).

Favorite color:Blue, black and lavender.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

-17 years ago-

After Frieza was killed, Goku revived his older brother Raditz and the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta showed no gratitude for the low class for bringing them back to life. He did however grant his son the his wish of staying on Earth to live with his human wife and child, even though he did not approve.

Goku's brother, Raditz, found his mate, Lornai who gave birth to beautiful Saiyan twins. A boy who they named Koran, he had jet black hair and green eyes, and a baby girl, she had spiky black hair like her father and bangs over her purple eyes. They named her Rami. Koran had a brown tail while his sister had a rare black one.

Raditz knew all too well what that meant. Black tails only appeared at the most powerful Saiyans and those where the most dangerous. They were to be killed at birth before they became trouble. Lornai refused to let her baby be killed and decided to remove her tail. After her tail was removed a strange thing started to occur. The tail grew back. A few more tries and the tail kept growing back again.

Raditz made a decision that he wish he didn't have to ever make again. His decision did not go well with his mate but after a long time of arguing she decided that if it means her baby could live then so be it…

Rami was laid down in a space pod and the pods destination was set for the only place Raditz thought was safe… Earth.

The Space pod descended onto Earth and with a crash landing the pod opened up to two strangers that witnessed the crash. They found the little baby girl inside the space pod not knowing where she was from or what her name was. She started to cry as soon as the strange people picked her up. They knew she was special from the first moment they looked in her eyes and… well the fact that she had a tail was a dead giveaway. Nevertheless, they decided to raise her as their own and they named her … Sabrina.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Present Day-

(On Earth)

A new year and a new grade. Cannot wait! *sarcasm* When her alarm went off a 5:45 am, she lifted her head up from her pillow and slammed the alarm into pieces. She let out a big sigh "Stupid school." she soon fell asleep again.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bakey!" her mother yelled as she entered the room and turned on the lights. She looked down on her sleeping daughter and the broken alarm clock. "Oh well, looks like u need a new alarm clock again." She slowly leveled herself with her daughters face and whispered to her "Come on sweetie your going to be late. Come on get up…" Knowing that it won't work, a new tacting arose. "Ok then, I will just give the food I made for you to your father." Turning to walk away she suddenly realized her daughter wasn't in bed anymore. She quickly made it to the kitchen to find a showered and dressed Sabrina sitting at the table waiting for her food. Sabrina smiled at her mother and politely waited for her mother and father to be seated before she began to eat.

After all the years, they have never seen another person with a tail or the same appetite that can eat an entire meal for an army alone, let alone eat it again in an hour. After losing his appetite her father decided to speak. "So, are you ready for your first day of your last year of high school, sweetie?" Sabrina mumbled something while stuffing her mouth. "Don't talk with your mouth full honey, its bad table manners," Her mother implied. Sabrina swallowed her meal fast and responded with an apology. "I don't really have a choice daddy." She checked her watch to see that its already 6:30 and school starts in 10 minutes. "Oh shoot! I'm late! Bye Mom, bye Daddy! Gotta run!" As fast as lightning, she ran out of the kitchen after saying bye to both her parents. She shot up in the air as a rocket.

Sabrina was now seventeen and in grade 12 in Orange Star High. She lives with her parents in Central City. She can't remember much about her being a baby only that her parents taught her to always mind her temper. Since she can remember, she had a tail. She always hid it and only one person knows of it besides her parents. Lara Olsen, her best friend. She has known Lara her whole life. They met in kinder garden when Lara cut off the teacher's hair and blamed Sabrina for it. She always respected her for it and they became friends. Since she was little Sabrina loved fighting and watching people fight. She has amazing strength, especially when the moon is full. She could fly at the age of seven and had the fastest speed of any creature on the planet. Once she tried to fly into space… and could breathe there, but couldn't fly as fast in the vacuum. Sabrina never quite felt like she belongs and every night she would stare out into space or train to be stronger. Nevertheless, parents thought school could work too.

After she made sure, no one was on the roof she landed carefully. Pulling on her clothes and fixing her hair fast made her lose her focus and didn't expect her best friend sneaking up on her. "BOO!" Lara came from behind and quickly ducked as Sabrina's reflexes kicked in. You only learn a crucial lesson like that once. "Lara, STOP DOING THAT!" She helped Lara up who was crying of laughter on the ground. This was every morning's business for the past year. "What have you done to my best friend? I haven't seen you for an entire three months and now you keep falling for the same trick?" Lara looked serious with her hands on her hips. No getting past that. "It's what love does to ya I guess." I answered it as if it was the most obvious answer on the planet.

Your probably wondering who this 'love' is I am talking about, right? Well if you must know, I have a boyfriend. Name is Sharpner. He has been after Videl, the world champion's daughter, for a while but lost interest in her after I came here. I didn't like him at first after he tried to flirt and showed his muscles all the time, but I got to know him. The REAL him and liked it.

"Oh, bullshit! You know he's just using you to make Videl jealous right? You are way more beautiful than she is but he's just after because of her father." Lara and I walked to class together. We had English first period and second as well. "He loves me and I love him. There is nothing more to it. But your still my best baby" I put my arm around her neck as we walked into class. I know how she loves to know how much I love her. It's a sisterly love kind of thing. "I know but don't say I didn't warn you. Either way I'll be here if you want a shoulder t cry on love." Lara had an English accent and that is why she was the best English student. I sat at the top of the classroom and Lara at the bottom so we hugged each other and went to our seats. Yeah we talk too much and the bug teacher separated us. What an ass. Good thing is my love is right next to me four spaces down.

Eresa was his best friend. Very lively and spunky blonde with a squeaky voice. Then there is Videl, the popular girl with the famous father who saved the world from the evil Cell, an android who destroyed half of humanity. As if. She has black hair, onyx eyes and fit body. Shorter than most of the girls but feisty attitude. They sat between us and another boy named Gohan. Nerdy, smart, no fashion sense, skinny, pale and friendly. One of my friends although Sharpner doesn't like him cause Videl does.

"Morning Gohan." I greeted him, when I sat down not even looking to Sharpner nor Videl. Must have been what Lara said that really got to me I guess? "Hey Sabs. What's with the face?" I didn't even notice the question until he asked again. "Mhmmm, sorry what?" We were interrupted when the teacher came into class. "Good morning class." Gohan completely gave his attention and sat on the tip of his chair. No, really I was worried he might fall off. I wondered why he was so interested until I felt a strange energy from the outside of the classroom. I wonder if he felt it to. I stared at the door when I heard the teacher mention a new student. A tall tanned Adonis walked though the door and I could tell by the way he walked he wasn't normal. Confident and blue eyes? What was he? A god? And why did Gohan look so interested in him? I was going to find out soon. Shit I am turning into Videl…


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please introduce yourself to the rest of the class." This was it. The answer to my question 'Who is he?' "Ok, but do I have to?" He spoke in a gentle voice. So deep, full of hurt and pain. "I am afraid so son. It has to be done." The Adonis seemed a bit uneasy at first, at least that was until he looked toward us. "Right. My name is Mirai …" he stopped to whisper to the teacher something. Lucky for me I had sharp hearing and heard what he said. No, it's not eavesdropping. "… Do I have to tell them my second name?" "That is not necessary; just tell us something about you." "Ok, ummm, I mentioned my name is Mirai and I … love martial arts and having fun." Well the boy isn't just hot but also a martial artist. Strange, the power I felt disappeared.

"Take a seat at the back next to Miss Sabrina." I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the teacher call my name. I was knocked out of dreamland when Gohan elbowed me. "Ouch, Gohan! What the hell!" I rubbed my arm in surprise that it hurt that much. Was I growing weak or did Gohan work out?

I noted that Gohan pointed behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Mirai standing there. "Yes?" What was he doing here? "I asked if I may sit here." Did he just ask me to sit where the teacher placed him? Awkward is the only word I could think of. "Ummm, sure. Why not? Its all yours." He gave me a gentle smile followed by thanks. How sweet. What am I saying? I have a boyfriend. Ummm, is it strange I can't remember his name?

I quickly turned to face the front of the class only to see Lara waving to get my attention. I stared at her as if she grew a second head and she ignored me and turned to the front again. I spent the rest of the period listening to Gohan and Mirai talking while I played with my pencils.

"When did you get back?" Gohan was asking the questions apparently.

"A week ago. Mom thought I could use some getting out and it was either school or spending a month with Roshi."

"Hahaha that sounds like her alright. Why didn't you come and say hi?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Best way to begin a new year is to find out your best friend has joined your school. Oh I almost forgot, Mirai meet my friend Sabrina." Gohan once again nudged me.

"Hi." I wasn't in a talkative mood today. I was having bf trouble. I stared at Sharpner to see him flirting with Videl and the other girls around him. I felt my breakfast coming out for lunch. "Sorry I need to go." Period wasn't over but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the classroom as fast as 'humanly' possible. I threw up in the girl toilets until I felt like I lost my lungs. After minutes past, I heard Lara entering the bathroom and holding up my hair. We spent the rest of the periods until lunch in the bathroom.

-Lunch-

Lara dragged me out of the bathroom after a long speech. We soon went to the tree where we always have lunch and met Gohan, Eresa and Mirai there. Good no Sharpner, I don't have strength for him now. I probably looked like death its self. Who cares? Lara sat down next to Gohan under the tree and I sat nest to Eresa on the opposite side of where they sat. Mirai sat on Gohan's left, Lara on the right. I continued to stare at the floor. "You hungry, Sabs? Mom made enough for me and more." I gave Gohan a weak smile. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." The smile faded and I stared again. "You okay? Not like you to skip class let alone not eat." Lara gave Gohan a slap against the head, which made him, spit out his food. I stared at Lara's strange behavior and Gohan rubbed his head. "Leave my baby alone you black hole. She's not hungry and doesn't want to talk about it. Not like its any of your business either." I giggled a little after her comment. Gohan stared at me like I was crazy. "Did I miss something? Why did you two exit the bathroom together?" Oh, here it comes. SMACK! Gohan didn't speak again the for the whole day.

The next few periods I got to know Mirai and we had a lot in common. He is sweet. The last period came fast and my world crashed down. Sharpner broke up with me. I flew home without saying goodbye to any of my friends. I cried my eyes out and went to bed. I didn't get much sleep so I turned up the music. Taylor Swift – Cold as you. My favorite song

"_Oh what a shame,_

_What a rainy ending to a perfect day,_

_Just walk away,_

_Waiting on words, you will never say,_

_Now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, _

_I've never been anywhere cold as you._

_You never did give a dang thing honey_

_But I cried, cried for you._

_And I know you wouldn't have told no body _

_if I died, died for you_

_Died for you."_

I felt my world turn to stone, just like my heart that day.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning was beautiful. The sun rose and left the sky with a golden gleam, the birds were chirping and I felt like dying. After crying my heart out all night, I went and took a shower to be freshened up. I felt a lot better. I quickly dressed myself in my casual ware purple shirt, black skinny, Levi's and fingerless- hand gloves. I saw the same girl in the mirror that I saw yesterday too, but I wasn't the same. I was broken and I wanted him to know it. I slightly applied black eyeliner and lip-gloss, put on a strap white shirt and made my hair messy. I looked so hardcore, but I liked it.

I walked out of my room only to be confronted by my mother. "Morning sw… honey what happened to you?" I could tell her but she would tell me that this isn't the way to go so I made an attitude to go with my new look. "My new trends, you like?" My mother stared at me as if I just came and hugged her and she had no idea who I was. "Okay then, your 'trends' look 'cool' I guess. Breakfast is on the table." She turned around and walked away probably to wake up my dad. I walked to the kitchen only to realize that I 'm not hungry. I grabbed a slice of toast and left the house. I had plenty of time to spare so I took my time at flying.

I arrived at school, didn't bother to look if someone could see me, and landed straight on the roof. I found Lara sitting on a step looking at me with wide eyes. "Hell, what happened to you? You look totally hot!" I smiled at her comment, walked over to her, and flipped my hair out of my eyes. "Awwww, thanks darling. I knew you'd like it. I feel like a new person. So tried out a new look." I turned around to show her my look better. We then walked to class together. Laughing the entire way as boys dropped their book bags and stared at me. Maybe this isn't so bad. I'm rocking the new me.

We entered a rousing class until they saw me that is. Everyone got very quite and I just advanced to my chair next to Gohan. I could see Sharpner's jaw drop ten flights as I came up the stairs. I took me seat and everyone kept staring at me. "Well don't you have better things to do than stare all day? It is considered rude, ya know?" I spoke with a emotionless tone of voice to the class. They continued to go on with what ever they where busy with, everyone except Gohan and Mirai of course. "What the hell happened to you, Sabs?" Gohan always has a way of turning a good day into a quiz, doesn't he? "Life happened honey and it's much more satisfying if you live a little and have fun." I felt eyes on me and turned around to find Mirai looking at me funny. This will be fun. "What you looking at blue eyes?"

"You look… Wow." I was a sucker for blue eyes and now this. Any way I couldn't melt away right now. "Why thank you, just what I was going for too." I looked Sharpner's way to see him staring daggers at me. Ha! What an idiot...

The next few periods flew by until we finally reached the period I loved… Gym. I had gym with Gohan, Videl, Eresa, Lara, Mirai and Sharpner. Lara and I took our time to undress and headed to the gym. Dressed like dorks in our PE clothes, Blue shorts, white shirt and hair in a ponytail. How boring is that.

We entered the gym and saw every boy look at us. Especially Sharpner's group. Gohan and Mirai came running up to us. Gohan grabbed Lara and Mirai grabbed me. Literally threw us over the shoulders and ran for their lives out the door. After a long struggle, they finally put us down on the roof. How they managed to carry us up the stairs is beyond me.

"What the hell you guys! Why are we being carried around like luggage?" I put my hands on my hips in a 'mad-like fashion' but wasn't really my style. "Sharpner is spreading lies about you through the school. He said that you are using drugs and that you are involved in bad crowds. I know that's not true but the rest of the school believes him." I felt my anger starting to boil up from within me. I could feel every bubble pop. When the last one popped, I knew I had enough. "Excuse me? That egocentric dick! I can't believe him! Using me and then this! He is going to pay, all the way to his grave!" I was blinded by fury and rage. Lara knew that I meant what I said and tried to stop me. However, she was too weak. Mirai grabbed me from behind and hugged me. I felt my rage leave my body and leaking on the floor. I was a mess. A self centered, crazy bitch who didn't know where to stop. Here was this amazingly handsome guy hugging me and I was to busy crying to care.

Mirai volunteered to take me home and Lara stayed with Gohan to cover for me in class. I never knew Trunks could drive, and he had the amazing car. "Thanks for taking me home. It wasn't needed though I could have walked." I looked at him and noticed a smile grow on his face. "No problem. Anything to help. I wasn't going to let you walk alone you know. I am not heartless and especially not going to see to it that you kill someone on your way home." I let out a slight chuckle and for the first time in a long time, I didn't fake it. "Well thanks. You're really sweet. I haven't gotten to know you well yet but I can tell you're not like anyone I have met before." I looked out of my window and stared at the wildlife just passing by. "Thanks, but I don't know what happened to that jerk and why he is treating you like this but I am not going to let him use you like this that is a promise from me to you. Do me a favor, please. From tomorrow on, wear your normal clothes again. You looked beautiful in them and you don't need to change to prove your point to someone." I answered with a slight 'Mhmmm' and fell asleep on the passenger seat of his car.

I woke up in a bed. A different bed, in a different house. I started to worry. The last thing I remember was that I was in a car with Mirai. I fell asleep. What if someone hurt him and took me? Was he dead? No that is stupid and I should stop thinking like that. I stood up and walked around the room. It was beautifully decorated, except for the yellow walls. There was a window and it had the view of this giant city. It rather looked like… No, this cannot be. West City? I can't be in West City! That's five cities over from where I live. What the hell is going on?


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I quietly opened the door and made sure no one was in there. I walked down the white painted hallway and came to a stop in front of a giant metal door. It had the words 'Gravity Room 1' written on it. What does that mean? Gravity is the force the Earth uses to drag you closer and keep you from falling off, but what can that be in a room? How is it used? I heard footsteps behind me. I ran to find a hiding spot and quickly made my way to a room painted blue. The room was much more acceptable. Kind of looked like a boys bedroom. Posters of girls against the wall, playstation 3 on the floor in front of a gigantic television, double bed in the corner and a big sofa in front of the television. Not to mention a bathroom, half the size of the bedroom. The footsteps were still coming and voices could be heard. I jumped behind the bed. Big mistake by the way.

"She just disappeared and we have no idea were she went." The voice was small. Like this of a child. "Oh boy, dad is going to kill me. Not to even think of what big me will do." Big me? What is a big me? I have had enough. I jumped out to confront the two boys only to find a miniature Mirai and Gohan staring back at me. "What the hell? Who are you two?" I looked confused and they looked like they just got ice cream or cake. "Hey, there you are. We have been looking everywhere for you. I am Trunks by the way and this is Goten. Your name is Sabrina right? I thought so. We should get you back to bed before my brother gets back or else he will kill me." The boys turned away to walk back to the room I ran from. Do I trust these little things? I am so confused right now. "No wait a minute. Who is your brother and why would he kill you? And why do you look so much like my friend Mirai? Why do you look like Gohan? Where am I? How did I get here? What am I doing here?" I started to hyperventilate. Not good but in times of need this calls for this. "Calm down. My brother is Mirai that's why I look like him. Killing me is a figure of speech. Gohan is his brother. You are in West City, Capsule Corporation. Mirai brought you here and as for what you are doing here, I don't know. Does that answer everything?" He spoke calmly to me. Just like his brother, if Mirai really is his brother that is. Wait another minute. I am at CC? No way! This place is off limits to everyone except family and friends.

Calm yourself girl or you're going to burst a air in your head. I have to find Mirai and have him tell me what I am doing here, then I can get the hell out and fly home. Hold the phone… I am so stupid! I can fly out of here. Now, which way is out? "Excuse me little boys. Which way is out of here? I need some air." We stopped in front of that metal door I passed earlier. Some sounds came from inside. Almost sounded like a groan. "No sorry. Mirai needs to approve of that first or I don't get my allowance." This is hopeless I need to get out of here. These people are crazy! "Look kid I really need some air, unless you two smartasses want to carry me back to the room." Let's see them answer that one. Trunks decided that he was too lazy to drag me so he let me out for a little while to get some air. They came too of course. That was my queue. I smiled at them. "Thanks boys, but that was mistake number one." I quickly took off into the sky. The wind in my hair felt so good. I was enjoying my victory until I felt something behind me. I turned around to see them, the two nosy brats were following me… in the sky? They can fly too. This should be interesting. Let us see how fast they truly are.

I flew slowly enough for them to keep up, even though I could clearly see they were trying hard to keep up. I landed in a desolated area where no life was seen or could be seen. They landed across from me. A two boys no older than ten years of age, was fast enough to keep up with me in the sky only barely. What surprised me was the fact that they could fly. I guess I am not the only one. "Well boys I didn't expect you to be able to fly. What are you exactly and why don't you just turn back before you get hurt, ok?" They looked at each other for a moment and I came to judge my choice of words. "No way. You look strong and we didn't expect you to fly either. How 'bout we settle this once and for all to see who is what and stands where. If we win, you come back with us. If you win, you go free. Sounds fair?" I studied the two very closely. Because they can fly and just challenged me, I am guessing they can fight too. I don't know if I can fight but I am sure I can do some damage with my strength and speed. Not to mention I am smarter than they are. Still, they are boys and I can't hurt them. Let me just end it quickly and I can go free. "Alright boys, I'll dance with you a little bit. Just remember you asked for it." They got into their fighting positions and I mimicked Goten's since I didn't have one and Goten's looked easier.

They flew at me with incredible speed and I dodged them. I dodged every blow they threw at me until I had enough and threw some blows of my own. I hit Trunks in the gut and kicked Goten that he flew into a mountain. They soon gave up. I won the battle against two boys. Not something to brag about I know. I was pleased still and just before I flew away, something happened. Everything went black…


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Where am I? Why is everything dark? Why am I asking myself questions?

_**You are in a trance. I'm communicating with you through your mind. As for why your talking to yourself… I don't know.**_

Who said that? Who is there?

_**Don't be afraid. I'm going to find you. Don't worry, Rami. Everything will be okay. Do you trust me?**_

What? No! I cant trust some strange voice in a dark place, none the less my own head! Get me home now! Hold on, who is Rami?

_*Laughs*** You are just like mother. Look like father though. We will be reunited again, I promise you…**_

Hey, who is Rami? Are you listening to me!

….

"_Sabrina…"_

Huh? What now? I cant see a thing! Where is the light switch in here? Wow, my head is really this dark?

"_Sabs… Sabrina… wake up!"_

Just then the lights turned back on. Everything was a little blurry, but I could see again. I looked around and found myself in a familiar place yet I couldn't place my finger on it. Bright side was, Gohan was there and so was Mirai. Gohan grabbed me and started to hug me. I almost didn't have time to react when Lara came out of no where and nudged Gohan out of the way to get her turn. I hugged Lara back tightly.

"I'm so happy your okay! I can't believe I almost lost you back there! Don't you dare leave me again!" I sat there in shock as my beat friend was lecturing me about something. Pointing her finger all in my face like that. I could just… Maybe I will…

She was waving her finger in my face, close to my lips, that's when I saw the golden opportunity. I waited for the correct moment and then… I bit her!

"Ouch! You little… why did you bite me?" She was looking at me with hurt in her eyes, clutching her finger. It's not like its broken or anything. Mirai and Gohan was staring at me as well. All eyes were on me…

"We made a deal. No lecturing one another with a finger, unless you want to lose it." I smiled a devious smile and broke into laughter. Lara soon joined me and we continued hugging. I stopped both hugs and laughs and looked straight into Mirai's eyes.

"Now, your going to tell me something, pretty boy. What am I doing here? I thought you were taking me home!"

"I was… about ten days ago."

I stared at the lavender haired boy with interest, not quite believing him yet. I looked at Mirai, then at Gohan and then at Lara's sad face.

"What do you mean ten days ago? What happened?" They all went quiet. Gohan looked at the floor while Mirai stared at Lara and she stared at him. "What aren't you telling me, guys?"

Mirai stood up from where he sat and came to sit with me on the bed. Lara took his seat. He placed his hand on mine in a comforting matter. I looked up into his eyes and saw something I never thought I'd see in those beautiful blue eyes… tears.

"I know your probably not going to believe me at first, Sabrina. I am going to have to tell you one way or another. You have been out for ten days." He took a breath and looked at Gohan. Gohan nodded his head in agreement with something. Mirai looked back at me. "What I am about to tell you isn't easy, but I did take you home ten days ago. You fell asleep in my car while we were driving. I … We came up to where you lived and … You … woke up. I am so sorry." He stopped and closed his eyes for a moment and then looking away. Not looking at Gohan or me but looking out the window.

"What happened?" I squeezed his hand tightly motioning for him to continue. As a reply, he squeezed back. He swallowed slowly and then continued. "We came to a stop at your house and you got woken up by the sound of the sirens." He once again stopped. "What sirens, Mirai?" I asked him in a worried voice. He turned to me and this time looked into my eyes not looking away. "Your parents are dead, Sabrina…" My tears started to flow without my control to stop them. They were gone. No! They can't be, can they? They can't just leave me!

I collapsed in Mirai's arms, crying my eyes out. He was hugging me tightly, resting his chin on my head, softly kissing it. I soon felt Lara hugging me from behind and Gohan placing his hand on my open shoulder. After a few minutes, I was still bawling my eyes out non-stop. Lara and Gohan have left the room to give me some space. Mirai on the other hand was still holding me close. Comforting me as if he has been doing this since birth. He was good at it. Not saying a word, only holding me and letting me cry. I developed feelings for him. Not because he was letting me cry, but what I saw when I looked into his eyes. Pain, hurt and loss. He cried too. Then I realized… I love him…


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up early in the morning only to find that Mirai was still holding me. He was asleep. Wow, he looks so angel-like when he sleeps. I could stare at him all day. Wait a sec. I still have no idea where I am. Better, find out then, huh?

I side-glanced at Mirai to find he was still fast asleep. I couldn't remember what happened last night but I could remember crying my heart out into his chest. I shrugged it off and continued to walk to the door. I heard something come from behind me, when I turned around I was startled by a messy headed Mirai standing there.

"Whoa, how did you… were you even asleep?" I was blabbering like idiot and the pointing to random objects didn't help.

"Yes, I was asleep, but I noticed you weren't. How are you feeling?" He took a few steps closer to me and pulled me away from the door. We went to sit on the bed again.

"I feel fine. Is there any reason you're asking?" I was hoping to get an answer out of him but instead he said nothing. He looked out the window and then back to me. "You're at Capsule Corporation. I brought you here ten days ago. This is where I live. My mother is the owner. My full name is Trunks Vegeta Brief, but everyone calls me Mirai."

Tears filled my eyes as I remember what he told m about my parents last night. Problem was this time they didn't want to fall. I kept them at bay. I remembered the dream I had about those two kids. At least I hoped it was a dream. The one had a name that was like Mirai's. Trunks. I then realized he said his mother owned CC. His mother is Bulma Brief? This is to much to take in, but I am going to keep strong. I don't want him to think I am weak. I love him remember. Even though I only know him a few days. I felt a connection.

"You have a choice, Sabrina. I talked to Lara and she said you don't have other family members. Your house is…" He chose his words carefully but I finished for him. "Gone." He looked at me confused after hearing the fake confidence in my voice. "Yeah. Therefore, we have decided it is up to you. You have three choices. You can go to a boarding school, but then you will have to leave OSH. Live with Lara in her little bedroom and possibly be smothered to death. Your last choice however, is a little more luxurious and I strongly recommend it." He stopped talking.

"What might that be?" I could already see he loved to tease me. He smiled and I could have sworn I heard a slight laugh escaping his lips. I ignored it even though every fiber of my being wanted to chew him out about it. He finally looked at me again. "You could come live here… with me. Not in the same room of course, not that I would mind at the least, but in your own room of your choice. We could decorate it the way you would like. Here is enough space to house over 200 people and only six people are currently living here. My father is almost never here, my mother works. Grandmother is a bit of a talker though but granddad is always busy watching over his pets. Only one you will have to worry about is my little brother and…" He grinned. "…Me." I saw the honesty in his blue eyes. Only then, I realized what he was asking. For me to move in with him and his family. They do not know about my abilities or eating habits. Then again, I have seen how Mirai and Gohan eat. Almost as bad as me. I loved the idea of living with him and before I could think further my mouth opened and a gentle yes came out.

He smiled at me and he almost seemed thrilled but then came a word that dropped his smile. "But…" I wasn't sure where I was going with this. "I will only move in with you if I heard it was okay with everyone else that lived here."

Mirai smiled at me. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go."


	9. Author: Sorry

Hey guys…

I'm apologizing for my late update; I have had some trouble with inspiration. I have taken your reviews into consideration. In the next upcoming chapters I will clear the confusion about why Sabrina was out for ten days. I would like to thank _DBZ fab _for bringing the height difference to my attention. It was a fault on my behalf and I apologize again, I may have hit the wrong button. I have corrected the mistake and if there are any more mistakes throughout the story, please tell me Sorry again. I'll update soon.

Thanks all,

SilverMist44


	10. Chapter 7

**_Anything during the story written in italics will be in a threatening tone or I'll be emphasizing it. Hope you guys enjoy_**

* * *

Mirai helped me up and led me towards the door. We then entered a hallway that looked vaguely familiar somehow, like I have been here before. Oh well. He led me down the hallway, which seemed to go on forever, to a gigantic white door with the words, Outside, on it.

"You have so many doors you need to label them?" He looked at the words and then at me with an amused smile on his face. "Yeah. We have trouble finding the doors sometimes, since this is a big house and all. We label it 'Outside' since … well, it leads outside." He stood there scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin on his face. This boy, I swear.

"Oh well, let's go in. Everyone should be here for a party my mother is hosting. I think it's the perfect time to get you to meet everyone. Come on." With that said Mirai opened the door and dragged me in by my hand. I was really nervous when he said 'everyone'. I have no idea how many people that is supposed to be, since this is Capsule Corporation and THE Bulma Briefs probably has loads of famous friends. That thought soon left my mind when I saw the most beautiful landscape ever.

But, we were still indoors. I could tell since there was a roof over our heads and in the distance I could see the wall of the room. It was still beautiful. There were trees everywhere. We stood on a white marble patio. There was a path that lead to outdoor seats and tables where I noticed a bald guy with a white beard sitting next to what looked like a… a… pig? Yes, it was definitely a pig wearing clothes and he was ... talking? Ok, strange. The seats and tables were next to beautiful red roses, the only flower I like. I was knocked out of my trance when Mirai, once again, dragged me by the arm to the strange, talking pig and bald man sitting at the table.

We reached them and Mirai was the first to speak up. "Hey guys." They turned around and both of their eyes immediately looked at me. I got a good look at the old man. No hair; hunched back; extremely black glasses; long, white beard; was wearing a crazy orange, Hawaiian shirt; shorts and sandals. The pig was wearing a purple version of the Hawaiian shirt and also shorts and sandals. And I believe both were drooling. I felt insecure under their eyes and I looked down to make sure I wasn't wearing anything indecent. Nope, was wearing my normal attire I fell asleep in. Thank you, Bulma.

"Well, who is this beautiful, young lady? Does she have a name, and hopefully an interest in lonely old, harmless men?" The old man stood from his seat and was drooling like crazy and started to move closer to me. I took a step back in defense, Mirai still holding onto me. He let go and stepped in front of the old coot, which made him step back.

"First, let me make this clear, she…" he pointed to me never breaking eye contact with the man. "is completely and utterly _off limits_. If you don't want to make me mad then stop looking at her like she is a piece of meat. That goes for you too." He was referring to the pig too this time. "I brought her over here to introduce her to you guys, which I regret right about now. Anyway, Sabrina, this is Master Roshi and Oolong." He pointed to the old pervert and then to the pig. "Guys, this is Sabrina, _my friend." _Master Roshi looked disappointed, but came over to me and shook my hand like a normal person would and he was no longer drooling. He looked seriously afraid of Mirai. Oolong only greeted with a small 'Hey' and continued his chattering as soon as Roshi sat back down. I looked over at Mirai who had 'Sorry' written all over his face.

We quickly walked away. "That was surely interesting." I stated kind of awkwardly. Mirai was next to speak, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I should have seen it coming. Those are two of the biggest perverts you'll ever meet, and I can promise you the rest are nothing like them. Oh, and don't worry, they don't live here." I chuckled a bit at how fast he was talking. We walked a bit further to the roses I saw earlier. I felt a strange power to my left and stopped. I looked to where I felt the power and saw a very short guy, about 5 feet, with black hair and a red shirt talking to a guy, guessing he was about 6 feet tall, with an orange martial arts GI on. I know because I love martial arts, Duh.

We walked straight towards them and the short one noticed us first. "Well, look who it is. Mirai, we heard you were back. How have you been?" The short one extended his hand to Mirai who gladly took it and the other one did the same. "I'm fine, thanks Krillin. It's good to see you. You too, Yamcha." The tall one, who Mirai called Yamcha, spoke in a husky voice, "Well, it has been almost 7 years. 'Bout time you paid us a visit. I hear your mom said you're staying, so welcome back, officially. And who is this?" He looked familiar, but before Mirai could introduce me, I took it upon myself to say a few words. I have been silent the entire time, so bite me. "Hi, I'm Sabrina, Mirai's friend. Nice to meet you. Yamcha and Krillin, right?" They nodded their heads in agreement, just then I noticed why Yamcha looked so familiar. That it was in fact the famous Blind Bandit. I wasn't an obsessive fan of his but he was pretty great. Before I could say anything, Bulma called for me and Trunks to go over to where she was.

We quickly made our way over to where she was. It was another patio on the other side of the room and behind her were a lot of strange and unfamiliar faces. I only knew Gohan, Master Roshi, Oolong, the two I just met, Yamcha and Krillin, and then there were the boys from my dream. The one who spoke a lot with the charming blue eyes, Trunks, and the one that looked like a little Gohan, named Goten. I thought they were only in my dream. Bulma came and took my hand and let me go facing the crowd of people. "Alright you guys, listen. This is Sabrina; she is Gohan and Mirai's friend from school. She recently lost her …" She quickly glanced at Mirai and then at me with an apologetic look. I smiled at her telling it was ok to continue. She smiled in return. For the remainder of the speech I stared at the white marble floor, reminding myself, I am not going crazy.

Bulma continued "…family, in an accident. Her house is also gone. I have invited her to come live here with us but as kind as she is, didn't want to intrude. So everyone that has a problem with her living here please raise your hand." I took a glance from the floor towards Gohan who nodded approvingly. Nobody raised a hand. That was until a man with hair like flames decided to speak up. "Inviting people to come live here without my consent was not part of the agreement when I married you, woman. I believe I have to approve this human before she is to set foot in this house." The man stood where I got a closer look at him. Not very tall, about 5'5; and by the look on his face, he didn't look friendly…

* * *

**_Pretty useless chapter, I know. Its filler, as you may call it. I'm letting her get to know everyone before I go on. Next chapter she is going to get to know Vegeta. Also if anyone didn't notice, it's at the beginning of the Majin Buu saga, although I added this part and it wasn't actually in the series. Goku is still dead as he should be at this point and Gohan just got his Saiyaman suit. More on that later. Also, I hope everything I said so far is proven true. Please review and I'll update soon._**

**_SilverMist44_**


	11. Chapter 8

_**Chapter up. Hope there aren't too much grammar or content errors. I have tried my best guys :) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

The man came closer to me but before he reached me, an angry looking Bulma Briefs got in the way. "Hold it right there, your Royal Highness!" A bit of sarcasm dripped off her words. Only a bit. "Lets get something straight here. This is MY home, that I built, and YOU live in. I support YOU with food, a training room, clothing, and you could at least do me the decency of calling me by my name! BULMA, my name is Bulma! Say it with me, B-U-L-M-A."

She stood between me and the man, who I took it, was her husband, with her hands balled in fists held against her hips. She was yelling at him and the rest of the room chuckled at the scenery. I noticed Gohan laughing as well and couldn't help but smile to myself.

"What are you smiling at?" I quickly snapped back to reality of what was happening and saw the person getting closer to me. Bulma was held aside by Mirai, still screaming her lungs out at him while pounding on Mirai's chest. I stared at the man wide eyed until something caught my attention. His hair. It didn't look … natural. It was standing up straight, like actual flames, and was not only black, but had a sort of purple shine. His eyes were pure black, filled with anger.

That wasn't the only thing I noticed about him though, besides the fact that he was shorter than myself, he held a lot of power in such a small body. In fact, I have never sensed anything like what I am sensing now. It was incredible!

He yelled at me once again, bringing me out of the trance I was in. I blinked a few times taking in my surroundings. Everyone was still in his or her positions, only now instead of Bulma in front of me, Mirai has taken her place.

"Stop it, Father. She has barely been here a few seconds and your already scaring her." This caused the man to have a dark chuckle. It sent shivers down my spine. What is wrong with this guy? And why does he seem so familiar?

_**Look within you and you will find the answers you are looking for.**_

"Who said that?" I franticly searched the room and felt eyes on me. Mirai took my arm and turned me towards him. "Who are you looking for?" I looked into his blue eyes while he spoke. They were so calm and full of pain. "Nothing just thought I heard something." I turned back to the man and he was still laughing. What is so darn funny? He stopped laughing and I realized I said that a bit too loud.

"Have something to say now do we? Do you even know whom you are talking to? Little peasant." He scoffed and turned to walk away, much to my surprise, that wasn't the worst comment of the day. "I know you're the husband of Bulma and father to Trunks and Mirai. What I don't know is how you can be such a pain, but I guess it must run in your genes."

The man stopped and turned back to me and Mirai, who was still standing next to me, suddenly tensed. The room has gone completely quiet and all eyes were on me. I felt self- conscious but also very brave, even though he could ground me into a pulp, I kept up my efforts. This guy needs to be punched a peg down, or few.

"What did you just say to me?" He hissed through his teeth at me, arms by his sides and I took note of how his fists clenched. The same happened with his jaw. "You heard me, firefly." I made my face emotionless and crossed my arms. I watched him closely now, every moment is crucial for me finding out why this guy is so important. His power, that seemed high before, started to skyrocket. Nothing like I've ever experienced, but I stood my ground. Why? I have no idea.

"How dare you! I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans and you will show me respect." I let out a dry chuckle. Prince… That is quite funny. He didn't seem to take it as a joke, neither did the rest of the room. Gohan looked at Vegeta wide eyed and so did Mirai. I then I knew he wasn't kidding. He really was a Prince, but my question was, what is a Saiyan?

_**If you are that curious, I am willing to answer. However, it would give me pleasure to see your face when you find out on your own.**_

_Shut up, weird voice. I don't know this guy and I'm not sure what you are but you don't know him either._

_**I know more about him than you do; I even know things about you that you never did.**_

_Really, like what exactly?_

_**You will find out in time One year's time and I will be by your side. Till then, I will keep in touch. For now, you may call me your conscience, and you, are not human. Remember this… your name is Rami and you are a Saiyan. That is all I may tell you for now. **_

_One year… Fair enough, though it would be nice to have a name to go on and a little reason why I should trust you, strange voice. How do you know me?_

_**My name is, Koran. The reason you should trust me… Why wouldn't you trust family? I know everything about you, like where you came from and you're your name is, because, I am your brother.**_

_Of course you are. If that is what the voice in my head calls himself these days then so be it. I will accept that your name is indeed Koran, but my name is Sabrina and I am a human. I have no brother._

_*Laughs* **you will believe me soon enough. I must go. Heads up.**_

_Heads… up? _

I was rudely knocked out of my trance and onto the ground with a loud thud. I looked upon my attacked and saw the face of the Prince of pains. Vegeta. How I loath that guy right now. Then it hit me, kind of like Vegeta just did. He said he was the Prince of all "Saiyans" and the voice, known as Koran, said I was a "Saiyan". Could this be the same thing? Nah, don't talk to the voices in your head my mum always taught me.

"Sabrina!" Mirai rushed to my side as fast as possible. This to my surprise was extremely fast. Almost… like me? No way, I'm imagining things. "Father, what is wrong with you? You can't go around hitting people, especially not human girls! Do you know what you just did?" Mirai was defending me yet again, screaming at his father, while at the same time, helping me to my feet. Although I was caught off guard, I was unharmed by his attack. I pushed Mirai away from me, not forcefully, but enough to get him away to get on my own to feet. Mirai's eyes widened and Vegeta kept his eyes on me. No surprise, no comment since the moment he hit me. He was just standing in a normal way, holding my gaze. Until… "I knew it from the first moment I saw you." I was caught off guard. I didn't know what he meant. What did he know that I didn't? Seems this happens a lot, huh?

"What do you mean, prince?" I was getting fed up with everyone knowing stuff I didn't, including him. Am I to stupid or what? "You should know. Your not as innocent as you are said to be are you?" He stood in what I took as a fighting stance. He was faced sideways, face towards me, one foot in the front and one in the back, perfectly balancing him. He had one arm, slightly bent over his head and another in front framing his face only a little. (Kind of a normal stance if you watched him fight a lot; Known as the "Three Battles Stance" only sideways.) He was ready to attack me.

Mirai stood in front of me arms spread as if he was warning his father not to come near me. Gohan made his way next to Mirai and was telling him to stop what he was doing in hopes of keeping peace. Soon, the old man was trying to get close to Bulma while she was being distracted by Vegeta's actions, Goten and Trunks were jumping up and down of excitement, Yamcha was comforting a little blonde girl and Krillin was seeking comfort by a tall, blonde woman who couldn't care less.

I have had quite enough up to this point. Not only have I had this guy yelling at me since I came here, I also have no parents, I haven't trained in weeks. I was going to resort to something my parents told me to never do… I was going to take my anger out on someone.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in the park when I was about 5 years of age. My tail running in the warm sand as the sun baked my skin. A small little black haired boy came running passed and stepped on my tail, causing me to yelp in pain. I clutched my tail, slowly rubbing to spot on which he stepped. _

_The boy was pointing at me laughing. My mother was sitting talking to another woman and we were the only ones in the park today. "What a freak! You have a tail like a monkey! Monkey girl, monkey girl, monkey girl!" He kept teasing me and teasing me until I could no longer take it. I felt my cheeks redden from where the tears ran. It was a burning sensation. _

_I was starting to float a few inches off the ground and my tail was dangling behind me. I gathered a little bit of energy within my hand palm and faced it toward the boy whose face was filled with shock. He started to cry and my mother ran up to me. She grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to the ground into a hug. I saw the boy running away to woman my mother was talking to._

"_I sowwy, mommy."_

"_It's okay, baby. You did not mean to. But..." She made me look her straight in the eyes by holding my shoulders "promise Mommy that you will never, ever let your anger to control you. By that, I mean, don't take your anger out on another person ever, okay? Can you do that for Mommy?" I nodded my head seeing my mothers pleading eyes. She engulfed me in a hug and we sat in the sand until the moon replaced the sun._

_*End flashback*_

It is not right to defy your mother I know, but technically, she told me not take my anger out on "another person". He was no person. He was a cold hearted, spoiled Prince. In front of me, the scene was still going on. Vegeta has not moved from his stance and kept eye contact with only me over Mirai's shoulder. I stood and looked him straight in the eye, knowing what to do next.

I mimicked his stance flawlessly and watched as Mirai and Gohan moved to the sidelines. They watched my every move. Once again, silence has filled the room.

Once I had the attention of the entire rooms eyes feasted upon me, I decided Vegeta's stance was too unfamiliar to me. I got into my own stance instead. (Similar to Goku's "wind stance")

I had so many thoughts going through my head at that instance. Nothing but one stuck though. One thought that screamed, 'You are a fighter'. Before I knew what was happening next I took a deep breathe and I whispered to myself,

"I'm sorry, mom."

* * *

_Hey fanfictioners, next chapter is the big fight! Hope you have liked it so far :) Please review and let me know what you think, or PM me. I would love to hear what your thinking and I know I could improve on some things and want you opinion very badly I have referred a lot to stances in this chapter, but I can assure you they do exist. Rami's stance is known as the "Wind stance" and Vegeta as "Three Battles Stance". Please look it up on Google and you should see images of what I mean. All rights go to Akira Toriyama! I own nothing but my OC Rami/Sabrina and Koran. Thank you for being patient with me :)_

_Love you guys 3 _

_SilverMist44 _


	12. Chapter 9

_**Sorry 'bout the long wait guys. Been really busy with school and family stuff ;) **__** Hope you will forgive me **_

* * *

Chapter 9

*Mirai prov*

He just blew our cover by telling her exactly who he was, but she thought he was joking. It wasn't going to end well, I just knew it. I have never been more right. In an instant he flew forward and punched her to the ground. I can't believe he did that!

"Sabrina!" I rushed to her side as fast as I possibly could. A little bit too fast. I examined her and saw that she didn't have a scar on her and didn't even look fazed by that attack. A normal human would be dead on impact… She looked not nearly as surprised to see me run that fast as I thought either, but I didn't think she would be. She is different.

"Father, what is wrong with you? You can't go around hitting people, especially not human girls! Do you know what you just did?" I helped her too her feet while trying to convince myself that she is indeed human. Isn't she? No, she was not. She gently pushed me away from her and I couldn't help but notice a spike in a power for a second… Only a second it took me to know that I was wrong trying to convince myself and my father knew it… She is not human. Only he didn't know, I knew she wasn't…

*_Flashback to 10 days ago*_

_I was certain she was asleep now. She looked so peaceful. How could Sharpner do this to her? He was lying to the entire school about the girl he supposedly loves. What an idiot, to think he let one of the most beautiful girls in the world slip through his fingers. Mirai, you're not allowed to think that way. She is Gohan's best friend, wake up._

_I parked in front of her house and by the looks of it her parents were home. I looked over to see her fast asleep in my car. Deciding not to wake her, I walked over to the passenger's seat to carry her inside the house. Mistake one. As soon as I shut the door she woke up, but her eyes were different. They were not purple like they are supposed to be, but instead, they were red. _

_She hovered into the sky a few feet. I can't believe this… She is… flying? How is that possible! She is human. I sensed her energy skyrocket. It felt, like, a bottomless pit. A black hole that never ends… I noticed something else too… She has a tail. A bloody black tail. She can't be a Sayian. Sayian tails are brown not black. It is not possible. With the raise of one had she formed an energy ball and with one swift move, fired directly at the house. I was too late to stop it. Her house was destroyed and her parents… dead._

_I watched in horror as nothing of the house was left. She started to descend until she collapsed in my arms once more. I was afraid of what a girl like this could do… What she has done, but she didn't seem like herself. I will get to the bottom of this. I need to call Gohan._

_I wanted to raise my power level to signal I need help but before I could Gohan landed next to me, with eyes wide in shock. I told him what happened and at first he seemed shocked and didn't believe me but from the power he sensed he knew I didn't lie. _

_We made a deal not to tell her about what she did and only Gohan and I would know what really happened until we are sure of what she is and why she did it. We have to find out why._

_*End Flashback*_

"I knew it from the first moment I saw you." My father spoke with a calm voice, which was scary in this case. She seemed caught off guard. "What do you mean, prince?" "You should know. You're not as innocent as you are said to be are you?" He took his fighting stance and I tried to intervene by getting between them, warning him not to attack.

Not long after I once again felt an enormous energy. I watched helplessly as Sabrina mimicked my father's stance. Gohan and I moved to the sidelines, afraid of what is to come next. Everyone in the room did the same. She didn't seem comfortable with my father's stance and stood her own. If I didn't know any better I could've sworn I hear her say sorry…

The next thing that happened was pretty much a blur. They moved faster than Sayian eyes can see. All that you could hear was the sounds of punches being thrown.

Hit… hit… hit… crash. With that Sabrina hit the floor. She recovered quickly and stood to her feet, without a scratch on her, looking rather irritated. My father appeared in front of her within seconds, which was a mistake on his part. She moved faster than lightning and punched him in the face. As he stumbled backwards she took the opportunity to punch him directly in the gut. I felt the same dark, bottomless pit of energy I felt that day. This was not possible. My father, the Prince of Sayians, fell to his knees, unconscious, with one blow.

Sabrina stood staring at him for a few seconds, before doing the exact same thing that caused me nightmares these last 10 days. She swiftly raised a single hand and gathered enough energy that would end my father's life.

* * *

**_Sorry lovlies. I suck at fight scenes so I kinda cut it. Hope you not upset with me :( I really really suck at those_**

_**Review please 3**_

_**SilverMist44**_


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Mirai's prov*

I watched horrified, knowing what was coming next. Gohan knew it too, he had sensed the power before. It was… evil. Like something out of a horror film. The rest of the Z fighters scrambled into fighting positions and some helped those incapable of fighting to a safer distance away from the fight.

I knew I had to do something.

"Sabrina! Stop this! He's my father, you cannot kill him!" She ignored my pleads and continued to gather energy, and before I knew what I was doing, I charged at her with only one thing going through my mind… Save my father. I wasn't going to watch him die again, I already lived through it in my time. Not again.

I changed into Super Saiyan, whilst flying full speed at her and kicked her behind her neck forcing her to crash into the wall in front of us a couple of metres away. I checked on my father to make sure he was still alive. He was. He was merely unconscious for the time being. "It's ok now father, I am here. I won't let you die."

With the sound of a wall shaking I watched as an unscratched Sabrina got up and dusted herself off. "Sabrina?"

She didn't even respond to her own name. It was like before but worse. Her eyes were red as blood and fangs could be seen. Not like vampire fangs but like, animal, type fangs. That's when I saw the tail again. Black. Black like the night sky. I have never heard of a Saiyan that has a black tail, I always heard that they had brown shade tails. At least from stories.

She looked at me like I was nothing, but a fly on a wall. A ant she was about to squash beneath her foot. The next thing I new I was lying on the ground with a unbearable pain where my stomach is suppose to be. It feels worse than being hit by my father, or the androids, or even Cell in his perfect form. I should know…

She came into my sight again and directed a blast at me. I knew that blast could wipe me from existence. I knew it well. Why is this happening?

"Sabrina, please!" I pleaded again. "Don't do this! I am your friend remember? Mirai! We are friends, Sabrina, please!" She stood for a while when, to my surprise, she finally responded, but something I didn't want to hear at all.

"My name isn't Sabrina. It's Rami, and I have no friends."


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the image of Koran, but I do own the character**.

Chapter 11

*Mirai's prov*

What is she talking about? "No, your name is Sabrina! We are friends!" Her dark chuckle sent a shiver down my spine and her eyes, red like blood, never left mine.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a Saiyan and you must die. Your father will live for he is the prince, but you, you are a half blood brat. You and the rest like you soil the blood of Saiyans. You will all die." The blast formed and she was ready to fire, when a bunch of strange power levels that no one ever felt surrounded us. "Stop, Rami!" someone nearby yelled. I did not recognize it but it was a male voice. Sabrina, or Rami as she called herself, quickly turned to see where the voice came from. This gave me plenty of time to speed to my father's side. From this angle I could clearly see everything.

My father and I were located nearly in the middle of the room, whilst the wall directly ahead of me was destroyed where I kicked her earlier. Everyone else without fighting ability was hiding behind trees, and the fighters each secured a location around the 'battlefield', except 18 who seemed even less interested than Piccolo. Sabrina was standing a few feet away looking angry, facing a guy with green eyes and dark hair, which was short but spiky. (A/N: If you want to see how he looks, I'll find a way to post an image you can see.) He had dark blue spandex similar to those my father use to wear, white boots and gloves, along with black Saiyan armor vest. He also had a brown tail, which clearly indicated he was a Saiyan, and looked a lot like Sabrina in many ways but more masculine. The two of them were busy in a staring contest, more of glaring contest, and the rest of the Sayians that came with the male, which I counted three, stood watch with emotionless expressions. The silence was deafening for a good 5 minutes, until the male spoke up once more. "Rami, control yourself, I will only ask one more time before I take action personally."

She seemed to find that funny, but he did not. "Are you going to oblige?" She charged forward so fast it was hard to keep track of her movements, but everyone saw what happened. The male dodged her attack with ease and kicked her aside like she was nothing more than a soccer ball. He kicked her in my direction which caused her to crash behind me and the rest of the Z-fighters. Strangely enough, she did not get up. She laid motionless and that dark energy we sensed earlier, vanished into thin air and was replaced with the energy of our 'normal' friend. To be fair, I knew she wasn't normal after I saw her tail 10 days ago, but I couldn't tell anyone else because I wasn't sure.

"Well, that was easier than expected. I thought at least I would break a sweat. Onian (A/N: Comes from the vegetable onion), attend to the prince. Bora (A/N: A vegetable, look it up.), fetch Rami's body. Pai, (A/N: Comes from pea.) tell Maize to start up communications with Planet Vegeta and notify my mother that we found her." Onian wasn't a very big but he has a short buzz cut, blue spandex and black armor. Bora was big and muscular with black hair that reached just below the shoulders, green sleeveless spandex and blue armor, with a pale completion. Pai was beautiful. She had long brown hair that reached to her knees and had purple spandex with black armor. All of them have brown tails.

Onian came closer to my position and I knew this wasn't a great idea, but I let him near my father hoping that he would be of more help than I was. I looked toward where Sabrina was and saw that Bora had picked her up bridal style and was carrying her past Gohan at the moment. I flew in front of him and tried to check if she was alright but he gave a grunt which startled me. "I am her friend, and I am not allowing you to take her out of this building. I barely know you, so hand her over or face the consequences."

"Consequences?" I turned around to face the male that put Sabrina out of commission. "I don't think you realize who you are talking to, boy. Who gave you permission to make decisions for her? You are not her family. You trust your family in the hands of my men," he pointed towards Onian applying meds to my father's body, "but not her? What kind of son are you?"

"I am the kind of son that would do anything to protect his father. I noticed you call him 'prince' which is how I knew you wouldn't hurt him. Your men can do more than I can. But her, I am not letting you take care of her. You kicked her into a wall, and you did not seem to care whether she got hurt or not. Explain that to me?" He chuckled much like Sabrina did earlier but it was not as dark. More like I amused him.

"Poor kid, you have no clue. I saved you and all of your friends and family from certain demise by kicking her into that wall. The least you can do is thank me, but I wouldn't need that either. I don't need your thanks. I kicked her just hard enough to knock her out of her trance, which you did marvelous handling by yourself by the way. But one thing you have to understand, young prince, I will not tolerate you telling me I do not care about my sister."

"Your sister? You mean she really is a Saiyan?"

"You are really slow, aren't you? Yes, she is my sister, my twin, and she is a Saiyan. A dangerous one at that. Her name is not 'Sabrina' either. Her name that she was born with is Rami, and before you ask, my name is Koran." He seemed cocky and too sure of himself, and if he truly was her brother then maybe he could tell me who their parents were. "Who..."

"Hold it right there." He interrupted. "I answered all your questions and do not have time for more. If you want to know, ask your father, he knows enough to clear it up for you." I nodded my head. This guy was to the point at least.

"DADDY!" "VEGETA!" Trunks and Goten rushed to the scene but Onian quickly got in their way. "Mirai, make him move! I want to see Dad!"

"He is helping Dad Trunks, just go wait with Mom." Gohan told Goten the same and both of them retreated to the safety of our mothers.

*Trunks prov*

I can't believe a girl did that to my Dad. I can't believe Mirai didn't stand up for him; he cowered like a little weakling. My dad is the prince! He should have been able to destroy her easily. They should heal her and get it over with so I can teach her what it means to be royal blood. Ugh, I am never getting a girlfriend.


End file.
